Stolen Halloween
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: When children start to disappear from their homes ,around Halloween,signs indicate a relation to The Pattern ,and the Fringe division is put on the case. Established Bolivia/alive Charlie. May contain spoilers from season 1 and 2. Halloween challenge.
1. Prologue

**A/n:**_ So this is a response to a Halloween challenge, issued by fellow Fringe writer and reader,wjobsessed. I don't have the time to write a lengthy fic so this will be fairly short,I'm thinking between three and five chapters. Also because this will be shorter then my other fringe fic, the Bolivia pairing is already established. This is only my second story in the fringe category, so I'm still a bit of a newbie to writing Fringe fiction, enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

_****__Stolen Halloween  
_

**Summary : **_When children start to disappear from their homes ,around Halloween,signs indicate a relation to The Pattern ,and the Fringe division is put on the case. Established Bolivia/alive Charlie. May contain spoilers from season 1 and 2. Rated M for adult themes,but nothing graphic.  
_

* * *

**Prologue **

**_Springfield Massachusetts 8:00 am_**

"Alex, where's your sister?"A middle aged woman said to her son, as he sat at the table eating his breakfast.

"I don't know,she's a girl, probably in the bathroom." Alex said not looking up from the graphic novel he was reading.

"Very funny, more eating less smart comments. I'm going to go check on your sister, you better be done when I get back,you're getting to school on time today." The woman said,then proceeded to walk up the stairs to check on her daughter.

She checked the bathroom, found it empty. She noticed the shower was dry and no towels had been used, she figured her daughter had probably gone back to sleep after she'd woken her up, so she headed for the eight year old's bedroom.

"Hailey, time to wake up honey, you're gonna be late for school." The woman said knocking on the door. No response came, so she pushed the door open and walked over to her daughter's bed, looking down at the bed ,she pulled back the covers and she screamed.

"Mom, are you ok, what happened!" Alex said rushing into the room.

"H-Hailey, she's gone!" The woman said looking down at the empty bed.

* * *

_**Apartment Of Olivia Dunham**_

"Dunham...Ok,we'll be right there." Olivia said after grabbing her cell phone from the night table, and answering her phone.

"Let me guess, that was Broyles, and we have a case?" Peter asked,his arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Yep, time to go to work." Olivia said getting up from the bed.

"I'll got get Walter,meet you at the scene?" Peter said giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I'll text you the directions." Olivia said when they ended the kiss.

After Peter left,Olivia took a quick shower and got dressed. She sent a text of the address to Peter's cell, grabbed her badge wallet, key's and gun. Then headed out the door locking it behind her.

**_Springfield Massachusetts_**_** 11:00 am**_

Olivia had just arrived at the scene. There were two local patrol cars,plus a FBI vehicle as well as Peter's car. He and Walter walked over to her.

"Quick question, this looks like a basic kidnapping,what does it have to do with us." Peter asked.

" I can answer that. Hailey Thompson is the fourth in a recent string of kidnappings,based in different locations,but all with this same MO." Broyles said suddenly appearing.

" What is the MO?" Walter asked curiously.

"It's better if I show you." Broyles said leading the team into the house.

There was a women and a young boy, between the age of twelve and fourteen, sitting in the living room, talking to Charlie. The women was crying,while the boy tried his best to comfort his mother. Olivia nodded at Charlie, then they walked past them and over to a staircase that led to the second floor of the house. Broyles then led them to a room , there were two members of the FBI forensics team in the room.

" We're done here ,there's no sign of forced entry, or foreign prints in the room,same as the others." One of the forensics guys said.

"Could the girl have run away?" Peter asked.

"No, her mother saw her early this morning around seven, Hailey never came down the stairs,her sheets were even still tucked in when her mother came back in to check on her , around eight o'clock." Broyles answered.

"How's that possible?" Olivia asked.

"That's what we're here to find out. The same thing happened in the other four cases, the children went missing from their bedrooms, there was no sign of forced entry and they were seen prior to their abductions." Broyles answered.

"Something doesn't feel quite right in here." Walter said suddenly a peculiar look on his face as he walked closer to Hailey's bed.

"What is it Walter,does this seem familiar to you?" Olivia asked as she watched Walter walk around the missing girls bed.

"Yes...maybe...I need...uh one of those energy readers." Walter said.

"You mean a thermoluminescent energy detector?" Peter asked.

"Yes...yes,I must have one of those immediately." Walter said,then seemed to go into deep thought.

"I'll make the call." Broyles said leaving the room.

"What are you thinking ,Walter?" Olivia asked .

"That, this is most definitely not a routine kidnapping case." Walter said getting that excited glean in his eyes.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So this is the set up, I don't have a particular set direction quite yet, so I am open to suggestions, I'll try to have another chapter up sometime this weekend or sooner if inspiration strikes which is likely with the new episode tonight, a review/construct criticism will be greatly appreciated._

_-Pessi . Rom_


	2. Teleportation?

**A/n:**_ Here's the first chapt, I've got a lil bit of direction but I'm still mostly playing this by ear,enjoy._

**Thanks to : **wjobsessed _for reviewing, I appreciate it._

* * *

**Chapter one : **_Teleportation?_

'' The energy detector,just arrived.'' Broyles said, walking into the room fifteen minutes later ,carrying what looked like a hand held metal detector,but more sophisticated.

''May I see it?'' Walter asked, and Broyles handed the detector to him. Walter walked over to Hailey's bed,moving the detector over and around the bed,then toward the wall ,then over near the window in the room. And each time he held it over those spots, the detector's lights turned some variation of the color red.

'' Ah,just as I suspected.'' Walter said turning to face Olivia,Peter and Broyles.

''We can't read your mind Walter.'' Peter said ,when his father didn't elaborate on his conclusions.

'' No, I suppose you can't, although with the right psychotropic drugs, you can come pretty close...'' Walter said about to go off on one of his tangents.

''Walter,focus, what did you detect with the thermoluminescent energy detector? '' Peter said, getting his father to refocus.

''Right, sorry. When we entered the room, I could sense a certain shift in the room,remnants of some sort of energy. I needed the detector to narrow it down to what type of energy,that would cause a shift like that, and be relevant to this case. I believe we could be dealing with some type of teleportation.'' Walter explained.

''That could explain how the children just disappeared from their rooms.'' Olivia said.

"Yeah,but we've dealt with teleportation before, and it takes a lot of energy to do that , they'd need a pretty big generator, and I'm sure someone would have noticed that." Peter said.

"Unless..." Walter began then paused as he went over something in his head.

"Unless,what , Walter?" Olivia asked. Walter just went over to the window pulled the blinds closed then aimed the detector at the wall.

"Agent Dunham,would you please turn off the light switch and close the door." Walter said to Olivia. Olivia turned off the light then watched Walter to see what he was going to do next.

Walter moved the detector over the wall then stopped ,letting the light from the detector hover over a specific spot. Walter beckoned for the others to come forward and they did.

"Is that what I think it is?" Peter said looking at the spot.

"That looks like a hand print." Olivia said looking at it closely.

" Why didn't the forensics team pick that up?" Broyles said.

" Because only a thermoluminescent detector can pick up this type of energy." Walter explained.

"What does this hand print tell us , other then there was someone with thermal energy in the room. It still doesn't explain how or why the girl was taken." Broyles said.

"I cannot answer that yet, but ... I think whoever took her most definitely accessed the room from this wall" Walter said moving the detectors light over some more, showing a full adult figure on the wall.

" Are you saying, that whoever took her walked through her bedroom wall?" Broyles asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time, we've dealt with that kind of thing." Olivia said thinking back to one of the first cases they'd dealt with.

"Yeah,but I don't think we're dealing with the same kind of technology, right Walter?" Peter asked.

"That is correct, there was no thermoluminescent energy in that case. Another peculiar thing is the concentration of energy on the girl's bed." Walter said.

"Could it have come from ,whoever took her?" Olivia asked.

"No, I believe she might have had contact prior to her kidnapping." Walter said.

"I think we should talk to her brother,he might know more about her activities outside of the home, who she could have came in contact with." Olivia said.

"Ok, Agent Francis has already finished talking to her mother and she hadn't mentioned anything unusual." Broyles said.

"I'd like to take, her sheets, the glass from the window...and the wall,back to my lab." Walter said.

"The wall?" Broyles said looking at Walter peculiarly.

"Yes, I may be able to extract organic material from the energy residue." Walter said as if it were an ordinary request.

"I'll have a team extract _pieces_ of the wall, we can't take the whole thing." Broyles.

"Very well." Walter said clearly disappointed. Walter and Broyles, then proceeded to exit the bedroom,leaving Peter and Olivia in the room. Olivia walked around the room admiring the dolls and stuff animals that decorated the missing eight year old's room. She seemed to be stuck in thought.

"What's on your mind Liv?" Peter said seeing the preoccupied look on her face.

"Just wondering, who would want to kidnap a eight year old girl, or the other four kids, they must have been terrified." Olivia said.

"Like Broyles said, that's why we're here. We're who they call when things get weird." Peter said with a smirk.

"Peter are you coming?" Walter said suddenly walking into the room.

"I'm gonna stay with Olivia, one of the agents will take you back to the lab." Peter said.

"Ok." Walter said leaving as quickly as he'd showed up.

"You ok?" Peter said turning to fave Olivia.

"Yeah, let's go talk to the brother." Olivia said walking out the room, Peter right behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the first chapter, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, I've decided to have everything wrapped up in four chapters total, and that's including the prologue. Though this wont be as angsty as my usual writing, it will contain some angst ,but it'll mostly be sci-fi/Bolivia fluff thanks for reading, a review/construct criticism or any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	3. Who Wants Candy?

**A/n:**Here's the second chapter,enjoy._  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **_Punk Rocker Fairy and wjobsessed for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Who wants candy?_

_**SPRINGFIELD MASSACHUSETTS**_

'' Hello Alex, my names Olivia Dunham, I wanna ask you some questions about your sister?''

''I already told the other cop, i dunno what happened?'' Alex said looking toward his mother.

''Mrs. Thompson, could we get a recent photo of Hailey?'' Peter asked.

'' Sure, I'll go get one , from one of her albums, from her room.'' Mrs. Thompson said leaving the room.

'' Alex,have you seen anyone strange hanging around Hailey at school, did she mention anyone approaching her in the past few weeks?'' Peter asked .

'' No, mom thinks I watch over her all day,but who wants to hang with their little sister all the time,my friends would make fun of me. '' Alex said.

'' Do you know who your sister's close friends are, they might be able to tell us something,that can help us find who took her?'' Olivia said .

'' Yeah, Molly Stephens and Carrie Langer, are her best friends, they hang out at recess and after school before mom picks us up.'' Alex said.

'' Here's Hailey's latest school picture.'' Mrs. Thompson said reentering the room.

'' Thank you, we'll use this on the Miranda alert.'' Olivia said taking the photo.

''So what happens now?'' Mrs . Thompson asked.

'' We do everything we can to find her.'' Peter said. He smiled reassuringly at the women. Olivia also gave the women and her son a reassuring smile,before she got up to leave,Peter walking right behind her. They exited the house and walked over to where they parked their cars.

'' I want to review the other missing children files, then we should talk to Hailey's friends,meet you at the lab in about thirty minutes?.'' Olivia said planning to pick up the files at the FBI headquarters.

'' Sounds good. '' Peter said smiling at her then heading to his car,while she headed to her SUV.

* * *

_** HARVARD BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

Olivia walked into Walters lab a packet of folders in her arms. She spotted Astrid on the computer, Walter and Peter stood over a piece of Hailey's bedroom wall, the window frame and sheets, which were displayed on an examining table.

'' What are they doing? '' Olivia asked Astrid, not wanting to disturb them.

'' Trying to isolate any organic material,not belonging to Hailey or her family.'' Astrid said.

'' Oh. What are you researching?'' Olivia said noticing the search browser.

'' I'm looking to see if there have been any similar kidnapping cases,like the recent ones ,in the past.'' Astrid said.

'' And that?'' Olivia said with a smile noticing a tab marked Halloween.

'' Walter also has me looking up Halloween costumes, you should have seen how excited he got when he realized Halloween is next week'' Astrid said.

'' I bet he was, I'm gonna be in the office looking over these files, if they ask for me.'' Olivia said, really meaning if _Peter_ asked.

They weren't exactly broadcasting their relationship, but they had their suspicions that Astrid and maybe Walter knew things had shifted between the blond agent and younger bishop. Olivia then walked over to the small room she used as her office,when at the lab. She set the folders on the desk and began to look through each kidnapping , trying to find any similarities or connections between the kids. A few minutes later Peter walked into the room.

'' Hey.'' Peter said ,when he walked over to her.

''Hey. Did you and Walter find what you were looking for, on the stuff from Hailey's room?'' Olivia asked, as she continued to read the file on the third missing child.

'' Yeah, we found organic material mostly on the pieces of the wall,but there were other traces, Walter is looking over it now.'' Peter answered.

'' Good.'' Olivia said.

'' Any luck, in here?'' Peter asked, pointing to the files.

'' No. I can't find a connection,other than the manner in which they disappeared. The ages vary, and so do the race, and topography of the victims. There's gotta be a reason why these specific kids were taken.'' Olivia said clearly frustrated.

'' Hey,relax,we'll figure this out,just like we always do.'' Peter said,then started to gently massage her tense shoulders.

'' That feels really good.'' Olivia said , as the tension in her shoulders started to loosen, as Peter massaged them. He was really good with his hands and it felt incredible.

'' Olivia , I believe I have found the identity of the kidnapper....oh,am I interrupting something'' Walter said suddenly walking into the room.

'' No..what ya got,Walter.'' Olivia said and Peter immediately removed his hands from her shoulders and stood awkwardly behind Olivia.

'' Well I don't know the exact identity of the kidnapper,but I was able to discover,from the organic material,that the suspect is a Caucasian male between the ages of twenty -five and thirty. Also he is a red head, I found hair fibers that are genetically linked to the organic material.'' Walter explained.

'' That's very good Walter, when we find him , we'll have evidence against him.'' Olivia said glad to have some kind of a lead for the case.

'' I'm still analyzing the remnant energy, so I'll let you two get back to what you were doing,before I interrupted.'' Walter said a smirk on his face. Peter shook his head at Walter's failure to be subtle,while Olivia just laughed.

'' If he didn't notice before,he definitely knows now.'' Peter said referring to their romantic involvement.

'' Well we weren't exactly being subtle.'' Olivia said turning her chair to face him.

'' Yeah, but now that Walter knows,everyone who didn't know, will know, he seriously lacks subtlety.'' Peter said.

'' True...but , I can do this more often, without worrying about anyone catching us.'' Olivia said standing up, moving closer and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

'' Hmm, that's a very good way to look at it.'' Peter said when they broke the kiss.

''Is it? '' Olivia said smiling at him.

"Yep." Peter said smiling at them.

'' So any thoughts on what you're wearing for Halloween?'' Olivia asked.

''Halloween?'' Peter said puzzled.

'' Yeah,its next Saturday. My friend Jessica invited us to a party,remember.'' Olivia said refreshing her memory.

''Right, sorry I forgot, I dunno yet. What are you wearing?'' Peter said.

'' It's a secret, you'll never guess what it is.'' Olivia said .

'' Hmm,now I'm curious. Is it something sexy?'' Peter said seductively into her ear.

'' Maybe...'' Olivia said.

'' Is it something short?'' Peter asked.

''Possibly...'' Olivia said.

'' Hmm, is it some kind of uniform?'' Peter said.

'' I'm not saying anything else, you'll just have to wait till Saturday, we have to get back to work.'' Olivia said whispering right back in his ear, before sitting back at the desk.

'' You're killing me, with the suspense, sweetheart.'' Peter said. Then suddenly Astrid walked into the room, carrying a few sheets of paper. She smiled at Peter and Olivia , taking notice of the tension in the room.

'' We got permission to talk to Hailey's friends. They're still in school, so you'll have to go there to talk to them.'' Astrid said handing the pieces of paper to Olivia.

'' Thanks, Astrid. '' Olivia said, then reorganized the folders on the desk.

'' We should probably get going then.'' Peter said, walking toward the door.

Olivia followed after him , as Astrid watched on amused. They weren't fooling anybody, Astrid had immediately realized she'd walked in on something,but it had been too late to walk out. She wondered when they'd go public,not that it would make a difference ,seeing how everyone already had their suspicions.

* * *

_**PARKWOOD ELEMENTARY , SPRINGFIELD MASSACHUSETTS**_

'' Agent Dunham, FBI, were here to talk to Molly Stephens and Carrie Langer. '' Olivia said to the principle, when they arrived at Hailey's school.

'' Carrie is out sick,but Molly's here. The children are at recess, we called her in so you can talk to her in an empty classroom , for more privacy.'' The principle said

'' That's fine.'' Olivia said.

''I'll take you to her,then.'' The principle said.

'' Hello Molly, I'm Olivia and this is Peter.'' Olivia said introducing them.

'' Hi.'' Molly said timidly.

'' You're not in trouble Molly, they just want you to answer some questions about Hailey, you need to answer truthfully, because what you say could help them find her.'' The principle said.

'' OK.'' Molly said. The principle then left the room,to give them some privacy.

'' Hailey's brother told us, you and Hailey hang out after school.'' Olivia said.

'' Yeah, we play by the grass until my mom,or Mrs. Thompson comes to pick us up.'' Molly said.

'' Did you see anyone , you didn't know , hanging around the school? Or did any strangers try to talk to you Hailey and Carrie in the past couple of weeks? '' Olivia asked.

"No." Molly answered.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes..wait, there was this one man, two weeks ago. He said he worked at Bailey's." Molly said.

"What's Bailey's and, did the man say what he wanted?" Olivia asked.

"It's this new candy store by my house. He said he had free sample bags of candy, I didn't want to take any,but Hailey said we shouldn't be rude." Molly answered.

"Did you eat the candy?" Peter asked.

"No, I have Juvenile Diabetes , I can only have sugar free candy. I gave mine to Hailey , she ate it at lunch over the next couple of days." Molly said.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" Olivia asked.

" I can't remember." Molly said.

"What about his hair color, do you remember if he was a blond or a brunette?" Peter asked remembering what Walter said about the hair fibers.

"Yeah, he had red hair, like my raggedy Anne doll." Molly said remembering.

"Thank you, Molly, you've been very helpful." Olivia said.

"So, I can go back to recess?" Molly asked.

"Yep." Peter said offering the young girl a friendly smile.

"I hope you find her." Molly said , before exiting the class room,leaving Peter and Olivia alone.

"I'm thinking Hailey's disappearance, is linked to the Bailey's candy man." Olivia said.

"We should probably pay a visit to that candy store, the candy Hailey ate was probably how she came in contact with the thermoluminescence energy." Peter said.

"My thinking exactly. " Olivia said.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it took me so long to post this but I had a pretty busy couple of weeks , due to school , plus I wanted to finish my first Fringe story , "Ability To Love Again", so my free time went into working on that. My plan is to post the final chapter of this story by the end of the weekend, thanks for reading, a review/construct criticism or any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	4. Take Me To The Candy Shop

**A/n:**Here's the third chapter,I was working on it all day on my cell, during my breaks at school, so I could get it posted today,enjoy._  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **_Punk Rocker Fairy and wjobsessed for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Take Me To The Candy Shop

**BAILEY'S CANDY ,SPRINGFIELD MASSACHUSETTS**

Olivia drove the SUV up to the Baileys candy store,parking by the curb in front of the store. She and Peter got out of the car and approached the store. Though the sign said open,there didn't appear to be anyone inside.

They walked in,taking in their surroundings,while staying alert. Baileys was a fairly small candy shop, the layout of the products matched that of an old school candy shop. Where one could select candy from tub like containers, and the price would be factored on the weight of your selections. The store was also decorated festively for the Halloween season.

'' Hello?'' Olivia called out ,into the empty shop.

''Anybody here?'' Peter called out,when there was no response to Olivia's voice. There was still no response and as Olivia and Peter looked around,suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere.

'' Can I help you?'' He said appearing behind the counter. He was a middle aged man with brown hair, he wore a stripped uniform with the baileys logo printed on his chest. He also had a name tag that had the name Brent, on it.

'' Olivia Dunham, this is Peter Bishop, we're with the FBI, are you the owner?.'' Olivia said.

'' Brent Bailey, owner and manager,what can I do for ya.'' Brent said.

'' We think your store may be connected to a kidnapping, of this little girl.'' Olivia said showing him the photo of Hailey.

''She's never been in the store. We just opened so I remember who's visited so far, I've got a photographic memory.'' Brent said tapping a finger on his temple,then he handed the picture of Hailey, back to Olivia.

''What about your employees? A man ,claiming to work for you, was seen handing out free sample bags at ParkWood Elementary ,two weeks ago.'' Peter said.

'' I only have one employee,at the moment, Robert Spencer, and I didn't authorize any free sample distribution ,outside of the store. Must have been someone else.'' Brent said.

'' Can we speak to him?'' Olivia asked.

'' Sure, he's in the back, organizing the stock room, I'll go get him.'' Brent said disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

'' Is it just me,or is this place super creepy.'' Peter said.

'' No, I feel it too,something isn't right here.'' Olivia said getting a weird feeling,it was like someone was watching them.

Brent Bailey suddenly reappeared with a man ,who looked to be in his mid twenty's. He was wearing the same uniform as Brent,but he was also wearing a baseball cap over his hair.

'' I'm Robert, what can I do for ya.'' Robert said flashing them a friendly,yet eerie smile.

'' Have you ever met this little girl before?' Olivia asked handing him the photo of Hailey.

''No,can't say that I have.'' Robert said barely glancing at the photograph, an action which hadn't gone unnoticed by Olivia and Peter.

'' And you've never been to ParkWood Elementary?'' Peter said not believing the man.

'' No, I'd have no reason to. Why exactly are you questioning me,what is this about?'' Robert asked his smile no longer friendly, just eerie looking.

'' This little girl was kidnapped, she was approached by someone ,who presented themselves as an employee of this store, he gave her and her friends a sample bag of candy from _your_ store.'' Olivia said.

'' So you think, me, or Mr. Bailey have something to do with this?'' Robert said a offended look on his face.

''Maybe.'' Peter said,eying the man with suspicion.

'' Well,you're wrong.'' Robert said as a matter of fact.

'' We'll leave it to the evidence to decide.'' Olivia said growing increasingly suspicious of the man.

'' Can you remove your hat please?'' Peter said again remembering the hair color of their genetically determined suspect.

'' Why?'' Robert said, a little too quickly.

'' Just take off the hat, Robert. You haven't done anything wrong, just cooperate, so we can get back to work.'' Brent Bailey said.

'' I don't think so.'' Robert said hesitating before turning around and running toward the backroom.

'' Why do they always run?'' Peter said annoyed.

Olivia drew out her gun ,then jumped over the desk and ran after Robert. She ran into what she assumed was the stock room. Catching a glimpse of Robert's baseball cap, she turned left ,then had to avoid a box of jawbreakers, Robert threw at her.

She continued to chase him,noting that the store was much bigger then it seemed from the outside, the storage part seemed to be never ending.

After chasing him ,for what seemed like two miles,in semi-darkness, she noticed a light ahead,signifying an exit. She was temporarily blinded by the outdoor light,causing Robert to get even more of a head start. When her vision returned to normal she continued you chase after Robert Spencer.

"Freeze , Robert, or I'll shoot." Olivia called after him, but Robert kept running. Olivia really wasn't in the mood to discharge her weapon,but this guy was pissing her off. He continued to run, until he suddenly fell to the ground. When Olivia caught up, she saw Peter smirking, as he shook out his right hand. It was apparent to her ,that he had punched Robert.

" Nice shot." Olivia said grinning at him.

"Well, I know how you don't like to shoot your gun." Peter said with a smirk.

Olivia smiled, then pulled out her pair of cuffs, handcuffing , Robert's hands , as he started to stir awake. Olivia lifted him up, with the help of Peter, and led him over to the SVU. She made him get in the back seat. The whole time, he didn't speak a word, which was a little unnerving to both Peter and Olivia,especially since he had an eerie smirk on his face.

* * *

_** FEDERAL BUILDING ,BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS**_

"I'll ask you again,where's the girl, where are the other missing children?" Olivia asked Robert Spencer.

Spencer just sat in the interrogation room not saying a word. He also still held that smug,eerie look on his face. Olivia had been trying to break him for about an hour, unsuccessfully. She was growing frustrated with his inability to cooperate. And they couldn't take any DNA without a warrant, they could however hold him for evading arrest.

"Maybe some time in lock up, will make you more cooperative." Olivia said, then motioned to the camera's.

Two officers entered the room and escorted the cuffed Robert Spencer out of the room. Olivia gathered up the files and also exited the room, she was headed to her office when Charlie stopped her in the hallway.

"Go home, Liv, you look exhausted. Plus there's nothing else you can do tonight." Charlie said seeing that she was about to protest.

"Alright, good night Charlie." Olivia said.

"Goodnight Liv." Charlie said.

Olivia walked out of the building, got into her car and drove home. After she changed into her pajamas she poured herself a glass of wine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she got up from the couch and went to answer it.

"Hey." Peter said when he opened the door.

"Hey." She said back.

"Thought you might want some food,it's Chinese." Peter said flashing his trademark smirk.

"Come in." Olivia said stepping aside to let him enter. Peter set the food onto the living room table, then took a seat next to Liv on the couch.

" This is really good, guess I forgot to eat earlier." Olivia said as she dug into the food.

"Guess, that's why I'm around." Peter said with a smirk as he reached over to grab the container of fried rice,which Olivia quickly grabbed before he could.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Peter said pretending to be offended.

" Not my fault ,you weren't fast enough." Olivia said with a smirk, as she started eating the fried rice.

"Fine, but the rest of the broccoli beef is mine, sweetheart." Peter said picking it up from the table and eating it with his chop sticks.

"Fine with me." Olivia said, as she moved to the box of pot stickers . After they finished eating, Olivia curled up on the couch, against Peter's chest, as he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Don't you have to get home." Olivia said noting the time.

"Nope, Astrid's on Walter duty, I'm all yours tonight." Peter said.

"Good." Olivia said sleepily.

'I think it's time to go to bed." Peter said seeing that she was falling asleep, it'd been a long day.

"Ok. " Olivia said .

Peter walked with her to the bedroom, his arm around her waist as she lay her head on his chest. He helped her into the bed, then went back into the living room, to clean up real quick,before kicking off his shoes, and joining her in the bed. She placed her head on his chest and he slipped his arm around her, as they both drifted off to sleep.

_**Six Hours Later**_

"Dunham." Olivia said when her cell's sudden ringing woke her up.

"...."

"I understand,thanks for letting me know." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

"Everything,ok?" Peter asked, stirring from his sleep, the feeling of her not in his arms , had woken him up.

"There's been another kidnapping. Robert Spencer is still in custody,either he has a partner, or it looks like we got the wrong guy." Olivia said.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, I decided to extend this story, to one more chapter, so everything gets wrapped up in the next chapter, which I will try to have up very soon,thanks for reading, a review/construct criticism or any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	5. Red Flame

**A/n:**Here's the fourth chapter, I decided to go with option number two. So the story will be extended, the secret plot starts to unravel in this chapt, enjoy._  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **MrSuperCzar ,_Punk Rocker Fairy for reviewing the previous chapter and _Jasper303 _for responding to my option post , I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Four:** _Red Flame  
_

'' Do you think,the owner was in on it?'' Peter asked , as he and Olivia got changed,out of their pajamas,and into regular clothes. Peter kept one or two pairs ,of jeans and shirts, at Olivia's place,just for situations like this,when they had to head to a scene immediately,leaving no time to run home and change.

'' I don't think he knew what Robert Spencer was up to. It's more likely that his store was just used in whatever, Spencer, and whoever his partner is, are up to. '' Olivia said as she grabbed her badge and strapped on her gun.

'' I think you're right. Spencer creeps me out,but I didn't get anything off of Bailey.'' Peter said as he slipped on his coat.

'' Ready?'' Olivia asked.

''Yeah...I know we're getting close,we'll find this guy before another kid is taken.'' Peter said sensing she was upset.

'' I'd feel better if we caught the guy before_, this_ latest kid was taken.'' Olivia said, then headed for the door, Peter following behind her.

* * *

_**Scottsburg, Virginia**_

Olivia and Peter had just arrived at the scene of the latest kidnapping. Broyles immediately began to fill them in.

'' Keith Edwards, six years old , disappeared about an hour ago,from his second story bedroom. His ten year old, older brother Trent , who shares the room with him,went to wake him,but he was gone. Same MO as the others, again there was no sign of forced entry, or of a struggle.'' Broyles said.

'' Why take the six year old, in all the other kidnappings, none of the kids were under the age of eight, why not take the older brother,or both?' Olivia said, reflecting on the details from the case files.

'' I'm hoping we'll get those answers after we question the brother and examine the scene.'' Broyles said then motioned for them to follow him.

They walked into the Edwards' house, where a worried man and woman stood talking to one of the other agents. A boy, presumably the older brother sat on the couch watching his parents.

'' I'd like to check the room for thermoluminescent energy.'' Walter said suddenly appearing,the detector in hand. Astrid had dropped him off.

'' This way.'' Broyles said motioning for Walter to follow him.

They all headed for the steps , and up to the second floor of the house. After walking down a narrow hallway they reached the boys' bedroom.

Walter turned on the detector, then moved it around the room. when he got near Keith's bed, the detector flashed a bright red.

''There's a high concentration of energy here, it's not a remnant...I believe the source is still here.'' Walter said kneeling down and pulling something from under the bed.''

'' Walter, don't...'' Peter said,but Walter had already picked the item up.

'' I believe this is the source.'' Walter said showing them a bag with about five pieces of candy inside.

Olivia had one of the forensics people bag it and told them to send it to Walter's then continued to examine the room with the detector,while collecting samples from the wall. Olivia and Peter went to talk to Trent Edwards.

'' Trent,my names Olivia, and this is Peter, we need to ask you some questions.'' Olivia said.

'' I didn't see anything, and I don't know who took Keith, I don't think I can help.'' Trent said.

'' That's ok, our questions are about ,before your brother disappeared. Do you and your brother go to the same school?'' Peter asked.

'' Yeah, Blake Elementary.'' Trent answered.

'' Did you see anyone strange hanging around your school. Someone handing out free candy?'' Olivia asked.

'' No...'' Trent said hesitating.

'' Its ok, Trent, you wont get in trouble, what you know could help us find your little brother, and the other kids that were taken.'' Peter said.

'' ...There was this guy , on Monday, he gave me and my friends a sample candy bag from Randy's , the new candy store, up the street. I was gonna eat it after dinner,but I couldn't find it. Keith is always touching my stuff, I think he took it.'' Trent confessed .

'' So you didn't have any of the candy?'' Peter asked.

'' No, it disappeared before I got a chance to. What does the candy have to do with whatever happened to Keith?'' Trent asked confused.

'' We think whoever gave you the candy,may have taken your brother, is there anything else you can tell us about the man that gave you the candy?'' Olivia asked.

''Um... he was tall... and he had bright red hair, Ive never seen hair so red, before it was almost like fire red.'' Trent said.

Peter and Olivia shared a look,then Olivia pulled out the mug shots of Robert Spencer, with his flaming red hair exposed.

'' Is this the man who gave you and your friends the candy?'' Olivia asked showing Trent the pictures. Trent took a long look at the picture,then shook his head.

'' No,that's not him.'' Trent said shocking Olivia and Peter.

'' Are you sure?'' Olivia asked. She was certain Robert Spencer was guilty,why else would he run,when they questioned him,not to mention the coincidence of his hair color.

'' Yeah, he looks like the man,and his hair's the same, but the one that gave us the candy was older and he had a cool scar on his cheek.'' Trent said.

'' Do you think, you could describe the man, to our sketch artist?'' Olivia asked.

'' Sure, I've seen them do that on my favorite cop show.'' Trent said.

'' Thank, you Trent,you've been very helpful, we'll have him come over and you can tell him about the man you saw.'' Olivia said.

'' Are you gonna tell my parents, about the candy?'' Trent asked.

'' I think they've got enough to be worried about. So, tell you what kid, we'll keep that between us, as long as you never take candy from strangers again.'' Peter said.

'' I promise. Do you think you'll be able to find Keith?'' Trent asked a worried look on his face.

'' Don't worry, we're going to do our very best to find him.'' Olivia said patting the boys shoulder. Olivia and Peter then walked away,leaving the house and going back to her car. Olivia put the keys into the ignition,but she didn't start the car, instead she ran her hand through her hair.

'' You,ok?'' Peter asked seeing the preoccupied look on her face.

'' I'm trying to understand why.'' Olivia said after a few moments of silence.

'' Why,what?'' Peter said confused.

'' _Why_ they took those kids? _Why_ they're still taking kids? We still haven't found a motive ,and the more time that passes, the least likely we'll find them alive,if we find them at all.'' Olivia said clearly frustrated.

'' And I thought, I was the pessimistic one.'' Peter said with a smirk.

'' I'm not being pessimistic...this is just so frustrating. I can't stop thinking about how the parents must feel. We have to figure out,what happened to those kids.'' Olivia said.

'' And we will. We've got Spencer in custody and after we get Trent Edwards' sketch, we'll have an ID on whoever he's working with.'' Peter said, reassuringly.

'' I hope you're right, for Hailey, Keith and the other three missing.'' Olivia said, then started the car and headed for the lab.

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse Fairfax, Virginia **

Keith Edwards awoke trembling. He found himself laying on something cold and damp, it was dark and he was immediately frightened as well as confused. The last thing he remembered was his mom tucking him in and kissing him goodnight. Where was he, where was his mom, dad and Trent, why was it so cold?All those thoughts ran through his head.

Suddenly he heard a noise, it sounded like footsteps, and they were coming closer and closer. He heard a door open, a tall figure stood in the doorway. He couldn't see the figure's face,because it was dark,but his or her hair was so bright,it was clearly visible.

'' You're a little younger than I wanted,but you'll have to do,its already in your blood.'' The figure said.

'' I wanna go home, where's my mommy,where's Trent?'' Keith said getting even more scared. The figure didn't respond, but just moved in closer and picked up Keith, who frantically kicked screamed and wiggled.

'' Let me go,let me go,let me go!'' Keith said,but the figure,which he could now see was a man,just ignored him,but Keith wasn't ready to give up.

'' Silence,or I _Will_ harm you!'' The man yelled and Keith grew silent , after a few whimpers.

The man took him to a large dimly lit room. There were a couple of strange looking machines in the room,all varying in size. There was also a bed in the middle of the room, with someone laying in it. It was too dark to see who was on the bed,but he could see two large machines around it.

'' What are you gonna do to me?'' Keith said.

But the man didn't speak,instead he placed Keith onto a chair and strapped him in,before he could even think of running away. The man attached some metal looking wires with circular parts onto his head. The man then left the room,leaving Keith alone.

Keith didn't know what to do. He tried to wiggle,but he couldn't move. Then he remembered something he learned in school.

''Help, help!'' He started to scream.

'' No one can hear you.'' A voice said.

'' Who said that?'' Keith said ,he looked around and realized he wasn't alone.

There was someone else in the room,other than him and the figure on the bed, in fact it was more than one person, he could see their shapes,but not their faces. There were four of them and they seemed to be seated in similar chairs to the one he was strapped in to.

'' I did. We tried yelling, wherever we are , no one can hear us, no ones coming to save us,so don't even bother.'' A young male voice to his right, said.

'' Stop that Tyler, you're scaring him. What's your name?'' A young female voice to his left said.

''K-Keith.'' Keith said timidly.

'' Hi, Keith, I'm Hailey, you'll be ok, just stay still ok?.'' Hailey said.

''O-Ok.'' Keith said sensing he could trust her.

'' Don't try to fight, or it will hurt ok, don't talk, he'll just get mad,ok?'' Hailey said.

'' Ok...what is he gonna do...I wanna go home...please help me.'' Keith said starting to cry.

Before Hailey could say anything else to Keith, the tall red headed man, reentered the room. He roughly wiped the water from Keith's face,with an old cloth. He then walked over to one of the machines and adjusted the dial,before walking over to the bed and attaching similar wires to the person lying in the bed.

He then walked over to a large machine and after adjusting a dial, he flipped a switch. They chairs lit up and the hair of all the children,including Keith turned a flaming red color. Keith started to freak out and started to move,but stopped when a sharp pain shot up his arm. He remembered what Hailey had said, and he stopped moving.

As the hair of the children grew brighter, so did the light in the room. Keith was finally able to see his captor, it was a tall man with flaming red hair and a scar on his cheek, he had a creepy smile on his face as he watched the children, it was the last thing Keith saw before he plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to have the last chapter up sometime next week. I've decided to also post a epilogue so the next update will be the last chapter and the epilogue on the same day ,thanks for reading and being patient,I hope you're enjoying the story, a review/construct criticism would be greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	6. Bloodlines

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long delay in I had to put all of my stories on temporary hiatus,while I finished off my fall college semester,then I had some personal stuff going on that I wont get in to, but everything is fine now and this is the last chapter which will be followed by an epilogue that I will try to have posted later in the week. For those who don't know, I now have up two other fringe stories that I created over the winter holiday,one is a sweet bolivia one-shot the other a in progress New Years fic, check them out if you haven't already, anywho enjoy the final chapter,as the plot unravels and comes to its final conclusion.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

Thanks to : Punk Rocker Fairy and Jasper303 for reviewing the previous chapter I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Five:**_ Bloodlines  
_

**Abandoned Warehouse : Fairfax, Virginia **

Keith awoke,finding himself in the same dark damp room , he'd woken up in when he'd first been brought to the warehouse. But this time he wasn't alone,there were other figures in the room with him, what looked like two boys and two girls.

''He's awake.'' a familiar voice said, one he suddenly recognized as Hailey,the girl who'd been nice to him.

''what happened?'' Keith asked scared and confused.

'' It's ok, you're alright.'' Hailey said to keep him calm.

''What did that man do,it hurt and he made my hair red.'' Keith said,remembering what happened in the room with the strange machines.

'' We don't know why he does it.'' a voice said.

'' Who said that?'' Keith asked not recognizing the voice.

'' That was Sadie. This is Oliver, and you remember Tyler.'' Hailey said introducing the other two kids to Keith.

'' Hi.'' Keith said not sure what else to say.

Sadie looked to be about ten years old, she was of Asian descent. Oliver looked to be about eight or nine years old,he was of Hispanic descent. And Tyler was at least twelve years old, he was African-American. Hailey and Keith were both Caucasian.

"Are you thirsty?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah." Keith said suddenly noticing how parched he was.

"Here, drink some of this." Oliver said handing Keith a cup. Keith thanked Oliver then took the cup ,drinking the liquid that was inside it, water.

" Is the mean man going to come back?" Keith asked timidly after he finished drinking the water.

"He always comes back, he's probably going to kill us." Tyler said in an almost emotionless tone. This caused Keith to start to cry and Hailey to get angry.

"Tyler! look what you've done, you're scaring him." Hailey scolded, as an eight year old she was quite mature for her age.

"Well it's true. I've been here for almost two weeks, no ones coming to get us, if they were they'd have rescued us already." Tyler said in a defeated tone.

"That doesn't give you a reason to scare him, hes just a little boy." Hailey said as she tried to comfort Keith by rubbing his back, like her mother used to do for her. Thinking about her mother, father and even her annoying big brother,Alex, made her want to cry too, but she wasn't ready to give up hope just yet.

"Don't listen to him Keith, the cops will figure out where we are." Sadie said equally annoyed with Tyler.

"I know they will, but I doubt they'll find us in time." Tyler said continuing to be realistic about the situation.

"Shut up Tyler!" Oliver said as the other kids glared at him.

Keith seeing the optimism of the other kids, stopped crying. He really hoped Sadie, Hailey and Oliver were right, and that Tyler was wrong.

* * *

**BOSTON MASS FEDERAL BUILDING : **_Interrogation room_

"Are you ready to talk , yet?" Olivia said to Robert Spencer as she walked back into the room.

"...." Robert Spencer just stared at her, not saying a word.

"I'll take that as a no,but I think I might have something that will change your mind." Olivia said pulling out the sketch.

Spencer took a quick glance at the sketch drawn by Trent, there was a flicker in his stoic expression,it disappeared as fast as it appeared,but not without Olivia noticing.

"Do you recognize him...you should, he is your brother after all." Olivia said.

"You'll never find him." Spencer.

"Oh I assure you, we will find James. " Olivia said pulling out a file, as she noted the surprised look on Robert Spencer's face.

"That's right, we know who you, and your brother are, and we _Will_ find him,whether or not hes taken into custody alive, is up to you." Olivia said.

"I'm not telling you anything." Robert said.

"Your brother wont be the only one who could get hurt, think about your sister." Olivia said, placing a photograph of a teenage Robert, young adult James, and a red haired baby.

"Don't you dare bring Susie into this." Robert said slamming his hands on the interrogation table. Olivia didn't even flinch at his action instead she smiled at him,seeing that her plan was working, she'd finally found the right nerve.

"We know all about Susie , Robert. How you, and your brother were born with a rare disease and how your father experimented to keep you both alive . He planned to do the same when he found out his second wife was pregnant with Susie, but he died before she was born." Olivia began, they'd put the sketch through facial recognition and gotten a match .

"You don't know what your talking about!" Robert said.

"There's no use denying it Robert. We know whats happening to Susie,just tell us where your brother, and the kids you kidnapped, are and we will help her." Olivia said changing her tone from aggressive to sympathetic.

"Your lying,we don't need your help, James can handle it, he'll save Susie." Robert said confidently.

"We both know that isn't true, if it was, you wouldn't have had to keep snatching kids every years since she was one years old. There's a warrant out matching your brothers description in five other states , one for you too. If the treatment was working, the number of kids you were taking wouldn't have increased, whatever you're doing isn't working, let us help her." Olivia said.

"What makes you think you can help her,my father was a genius." Robert said scoffing at Olivia.

"Because, a very good friend of mine is also a genius, and I've seen him solve the unimaginable. He's working on a cure right now, and if anyone can help Susie, he can. Tell us where James and the kids are , and I promise we'll do everything to help your sister." Olivia said using her sympathetic tone again.

"...O...Ok, I tell you where they are." Robert said after seeing the sincerity in Olivia's eye's. Olivia pushed a pad and pen toward Robert and he began to write an address.

"You'll find him here, in the basement." Robert said.

"Thank you." Olivia said then left the room.

"Spencer gave up his brothers location." Olivia said walking over to Broyles and handing him the paper with the address.

"Get a team to 3200 Lindley, in Fairfax." Broyles said and agents started moving around.

"I'll get Walter and Peter, and meet Charlie and the team at the Warehouse." Olivia

* * *

**Abandoned Warehouse : Fairfax, Virginia **

"Team Delta will go around back, Alpha will come in around the side,the first objective is to secure the children and capture James Spencer with the least amount of force necessary,move out." Charlie said to the agents and SWAT team .

Olivia was part of the team focused on finding the children, Peter and Walter would be right behind her, so that they could attend to Susie right away. Robert had described the room where the kids were being held,but he refused to give any more information until he knew that his brother and Susie were safe,which was why Charlie had instructed the teams to use only necessary force.

The teams entered the warehouse. They followed Roberts instruction, and Olivia,Peter and Walter entered a dim lit room with several large machines and a hospital bed. A figure lay on it. The figure moved as they approached, then spoke in a frightened voice.

"Who's there...Robert, are you back?" A female voice said.

"Are you Susie Spencer?" Olivia said coming closer to the bed.

"Y-Yes, whats going on...where's James?" Susie said.

"Move away from my sister!" James said coming into the room with a gun.

"Put the gun down!" Charlie said walking in and aiming the gun at James. James had no choice but to put his gun down.

"Where are the children?" Peter asked.

"You'll never find them." James said smugly.

"Peter, get Robert Spencer on the phone." Olivia said.

"My brother wont tell you a thing!" Robert said as Charlie cuffed him.

"Who do you think told us, where you were?" Peter said as he dialed.

"You're lying,he would never do that to Susie." James said.

"James...whats going on...I'm scared." Susie said from her place on the hospital bed.

"We here with your brother and Susie...ok, I'll put it on speaker..." Olivia said when Peter handed her the phone.

"Susie, Susie are you alright, is James alright." Robert Spencer said through the cell phone.

"Robbie, what have you done!" James said struggling in the cuffs.

"I'm sorry James,but it will be alright, they promised to help Susie, she'll be ok." Robert said.

"And you believed them, you fool!" Jame said fuming, and clearly disgusted with his brothers actions.

"You know your brother and Susie are safe, now tell us where the kids are?" Olivia said taking the phone off speaker.

"They're in one of the rooms down the second corridor and to the left." Olivia said repeating what Robert said to her through the phone.

Charlie relayed the information to the rest of the agents and they set off to search for the kids.

"Agent Dunham, it appears the girl has lost consciousness, we should get her back to the lab right away." Walter said, he had been examining Susie the whole time the others were talking.

"Get the transport team in here." Olivia said and two agents rushed out.

" Don't you touch her!" James screamed continuing to try to move out of his cuffs.

"We'll take him out of here." One of the agents said.

"Wait." Olivia said before the agents could lead him out of the room.

"We are going to help your sister, he's the best, he'll figure it out." Olivia said referring to Walter, the agents then took James out of the room.

* * *

**Down The Hall**

"Do you hear that." Sadie said.

"Hear what?" Oliver asked.

"It sounds like footsteps." Sadie said.

"It's probably the man." Hayley said arms around a sleeping Keith, the poor kid was exhausted.

"No,it sounds like more than one person." Sadie said as she listened.

"I don't hear anything, you're hearing things Sadie." Tyler said.

"Shh...Tyler , I think I hear it too." Oliver said.

They all got quiet as they listened , and sure enough there was the sound of multiple footsteps.

"We're in here!" Sadie began to shout.

"Shut up, its probably the man, you'll get us in trouble." Tyler said fear in his voice.

"It's not, he's never been gone this long, come on help me, make noise so they can find us!" Sadie said.

"Help, we're in here!" Oliver said starting to yell and knock on the door.

"We're in here, help us!" Hayley said joining in as well,and waking Keith.

"Whats happening?" Keith said still feeling drowsy.

"They're here to save us, we have to yell so they can find us...We're in here!" Hayley said explaining things to Keith then rejoining in the yelling. Keith joined in while Tyler watched the other kids yell, he reluctantly decided to join in and with their combined efforts the footsteps moved closer and closer.

Suddenly the door opened, a flashlight appeared, and then an agent appeared in the room.

"It's alright you're all safe now." The agent said entering the room. Another agent appeared and they led the children out of the room, and outside of the warehouse, where a medical team was waiting to examine them. Their parents were also waiting to be reunited with their stolen children.

* * *

**Brighton Mass : Apartment of Olivia Dunham**

"Thank you." Olivia said as Peter handed her a glass of red wine.

"Talk about a tough day." Peter said as he took a sip from the beer bottle in his hand.

"Those kids are safe and back in their homes, that's all that matters." Olivia said taking a sip.

"And Susie Spencer is going to be alright, thanks to Walter. Well physically anyway, I know her brothers were trying to help her,but now she'll be alone, its like they did all of this for nothing." Peter said, thinking about the fact that the Spencer brother's were gonna be locked up for multiple kidnappings.

"Yeah,but I kind of understand why they did it now." Olivia said as she took another sip of her wine.

"You do?" Peter asked confused and thinking back to her attitude about the case a few hours prior.

"Yeah, they did it because they love their sister, sure their methods were wrong,but I understand the need to protect the ones you love. To them bloodlines, were stronger then the law, and even the morality of stealing children." Olivia said.

"I can understand that, love makes you do crazy things. I know I'd do anything, if I meant keeping you happy and safe, sweetheart." Peter said bringing his hand up to lovingly cup her face, he then leaned in and kissed her.

"So are you ever going to tell me what your Halloween costume is?" Peter asked when they broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"Sorry, Peter, you'll just have to wait till Saturday." Olivia said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/n: **_So that's the final chapter, I want to thank you all for your support, I had a lot of fun writing this , and I hope you enjoyed it, I will be posting a epilogue which will be the Halloween party and ya'll will find out what Peter and Olivia's costumes are, the costumes aren't set in stone, so if you have any suggestions, as a non-Halloween participant, I am open to interesting suggestions for Peter, Liv, Astrid and Walters costumes, I'll try to have the epi up by the end of the week, cause I've got lots going on this week in fact I should have been asleep an hour ago,but I was determined to get this outta my head and finish it up for ya'll ,thanks again for reading and as always a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	7. Epilogue : Always

**A/N: **_SO, sorry it's taken me so long to update this last chapter, several things came up, including a comp malfunction,as well as mild writers block ,I put up a poll to get some help with a particular detail in the story, but only got four responses after a week and a half, so I figured I'd made y'all wait long enough, and just finish it, so after all that the epilogue is finally here,it actually turned out longer than I thought and I hope you enjoy it.  
_

**-Pessi. Rom**

Thanks to :

**Cant-break-broken-**_ Thank you for the review of the previous chapter, and the costume idea for Peter,I've used it in the story,but not for Peter and I hope you like what I've come up with, thanks again for the review, I hope you enjoy the epilogue._

**wjobsessed- **_Glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for the correction on where Olivia lives, I will be going back and changing it, I hope you enjoy the epilogue and thanks so much for issuing the challenge that sparked this story, without you,this story would never have existed, so this final chapter is dedicated to you._

**Punk Rocker Fairy-**_ Thanks for the pirate idea, I have used it in the story, but not for any of the core character ,I hope you like what I came up with,for Walter etc,enjoy the epilogue._

**Epilogue : **_Always_**  
**

_October 31st 2009_

'' Peter,there's someone at the door, shall I answer it?'' Walter yelled from downstairs.

Peter was upstairs putting the finishing touches on his Halloween costume. Astrid would be coming over to hang with Walter and to give out candy to the neighborhood children. Olivia would be meeting Peter at his and Walter's place, then they would be heading to her friends party. So whoever was at the door could be either Olivia , or Astrid.

''Only if its Liv, or Astrid. If it's Astrid let her in, and if its Liv,let her in and let her know I'll be done in a sec.'' Peter said, as he fixed his hair.

Peter heard his father go over and open the door,not hearing a pause he knew his father had forgotten,as usual, to check the peephole. A fact, that Peter hoped wouldn't get him kidnapped one day.

''Peter it's both Agent Dunham, and Astrid!'' Walter said excited.

"K,I'll be right down." Peter said.

Peter then checked himself in the mirror one last time,making sure the whole outfit went together perfectly,then headed down the stairs. He could hear Olivia, Astrid and Walter talking in the living room, they were discussing each others costumes.

Peter couldn't wait to see Olivia's costume, he was looking forward to it all week. He walked into the living room and spotted his father first who was dressed as Einstein. He then spotted Astrid who was dressed as Diana Ross, in a 70's costume. Then he finally spotted Olivia , who was laughing at something Walter had said.

Peter stared transfixed by her appearance, she wasn't kidding when she said he'd love her costume. The sight of her made him stop in his step, as he looked her over, from the archway separating the living room and the rest of the house.

Olivia turned and smiled, when she spotted him, giving Peter a full view of her costume. Olivia was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. She was wearing the famous white dress, that showcased and hugged all the right curves. Her blond hair was even curled and styled like Marilyn's.

"Hey." Olivia said seeing that Peter was pleasantly surprised at her choice of costume, which clearly left him speechless.

"Hey, Liv wow, you look...amazing." Peter said regaining his ability to speak.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself,Bishop...or is it Bond now ." Olivia said with a smirk. Peter was dressed as super spy James Bond. He was dressed in a fancy suit and had his hair greased back,he even had a fake gun strapped next to, in Olivia's opinion, his very nice backside .

"Thanks, sweetheart. Yours is nice too Astrid."Peter said taking his eye's off of his girlfriend and remembering that Walter and Astrid were in the room.

"Thanks, Peter. I have to say you make a pretty good secret agent." Astrid said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"We should probably get going." Olivia said noting the time on the clock.

"I'm ready if you are. There's a couple of extra bags of candy on the kitchen counter, some board games in the den and snacks in the pantry. Call if anything comes up." Peter said to Olivia, then spoke to the next sentence to Astrid.

"We'll be fine, wont we Walter, you guys have fun at the party." Astrid said smiling at the older Bishop.

"Yes, no need to worry son, and don't worry about staying out late, I know you and agent Dunham will probably want to spend as much time together as possible, now that our recent case is done." Walter said in his blunt , not so subtle , innuendos tone, while raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that, and we're gonna go." Peter said slipping his hand into Olivia's and heading for the door.

"Bye." Olivia said, as Peter practically dragged her out of the house,before Walter could make any other inappropriate comments. Once they were outside, Peter pulled Olivia into a quick kiss.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining." Olivia said smiling when they broke the kiss.

"Just a more private way, of saying hello." Peter said with a smirk.

"Makes sense, I see why you couldn't have done that inside." Olivia said with a smirk of her own.

"And give Walter more fuel to add to the proverbial inappropriate fire, I wouldn't put you through the awkwardness that would ensue." Peter said slightly laughing.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Olivia said this time dragging Peter to the parked black SUV.

* * *

**CHELSEA MASSACHUSETTS**

Peter and Olivia stood outside of her friends house. They could hear music and people inside of the house, Olivia knocked and shortly after the door opened and a tall,Hispanic, brunette dressed as a female pirate, opened the door.

"Olivia,it's been forever, I'm so glad you could make it!" The brunette, who Peter immediately assumed was Jessica, said pulling Olivia into a hug.

"I know, we're both always so busy with work." Olivia said when they ended the hug.

"This must be the boyfriend, I'm Jessica Martin, but everyone calls me Jess or Jessi." Jessica said.

"Bishop, Peter Bishop, nice to meet you." Peter said shaking her hand.

"You were right Olivia, he is funny, handsome too." Jessica said after motioning for them to follow her inside the house.

"You talked about me." Peter said almost in a whisper with a smirk as they walked in.

"Only a little, don't think you're important or anything." Olivia said jokingly with a smirk.

"Really, I'm hurt." Peter said and Olivia just rolled her eyes at his mock offense.

Jessica led them down a hallway that led to a living room, dining room area, which was the center of the party. The room was decorated with cobwebs, plastic spiders, orange and black stringers and a couple of mini jack- o- lanterns spread out around the room.

There was music playing, and an area that was been used as a dance floor. There was also a table in the corner filled with an assortment of snack and finger foods, with a cooler, which they were told held, can beer, soda and water. In addition to the cooler there was also a fruit punch bowl, for those who didn't drink soda or beer.

"This handsome pirate, mixing drinks over here, is my husband Mark. You remember Olivia Dunham, and this is her boyfriend Peter Bishop." Jessica said introducing them to her husband, after introducing them to some of the other guest, and pointing out where the food and drinks were.

"Nice to see you again Olivia, and nice to meet you Peter." Mark said shaking Peter's hand.

"You too." Both Peter and Olivia said, though not at the same time.

"So, I have to go mingle, and I think I just heard the door ring again, so make yourselves at home. " Jessica said giving them a friendly smile then walked off.

" So what would you like?" Mark asked referring to the drinks.

"Nothing for me now, thanks." Olivia said,politely.

"Yeah,I think I'll check out the food first, thanks though." Peter said.

"No prob, come see me, when you're thirsty." Mark said jokingly.

Peter and Olivia then walked over to the snack/appetizer table and placed a couple of items on their plates.

" So how long have you known Jessica?" Peter asked, when they found a place to stand and eat.

"For about five years, believe it or not, she's the toughest prosecutor I know." Olivia said.

"_She's_, a lawyer." Peter asked shocked, she was so friendly,not at all like the lawyers he knew, then again, he was usually the one being prosecuted in the situation.

"Yeah, she's a ADA, we worked on a couple of the same cases, before I was with the fringe division, and became good friends. Her husband Mark, is also a lawyer, he does family law." Olivia said.

"Wow,who knew lawyers, could party." Peter said with a smirk.

"They say the same thing about the FBI, so watch it." Olivia said clearly joking despite the serious tone in her voice.

"Oh, I know you can party..." Peter said then whispered something in her ear that made her face immediately flush red.

"Peter..." Olivia said slightly scolding him for his inappropriate comment.

"Sorry sweetheart...couldn't resist." Peter said, and as usually daunting his trademark smirk. Olivia just rolled her eyes,but she couldn't help but smile in response to his smirk.

After they ate, they chatted some more with Jessica, who had reappeared ,as well as the other guest. Then Peter pulled, a reluctant, Olivia over to the dance floor. His charm won her over and she became less resistant as they danced together to the music that was playing.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back at the Bishop Residence**

"Astrid, there are children at the door!" Walter said excitedly when he heard the door bell ring.

They hadn't had any children stop by the house yet, and had been playing monopoly for the past thirty minutes, so Walter's anticipation and excitement, to give out candy to the neighborhood children, had been building.

"Breathe, Walter, you don't want to scare the children." Astrid said gently.

"Yes, of course, it's just that I was always working when Peter was at the trick or treating age." Walter explained.

"I know. You can open the door,oh , and don't forget the candy." Astrid said handing him the large bowl, Peter had sat aside for the occasion.

Walter opened the door to reveal, five elementary school children of various ages. Two of them were dressed as fairies, one was a power angel , and the other two children were dressed as batman and superman, respectively.

"Trick or Treat!" The children said when the door opened.

"Here you go, children, take as many as you want." Walter said with a beaming smile.

"Really, thanks, mister!" One of the boys said, then the children reached into the bowl,nearly knocking Walter down, as they grabbed fist fulls and filled their pillow sacks.

"Bye!" The children said then ran off to the next house. Astrid looked down into the bowl and saw that less than half the candy was left.

"Walter,maybe next time we shouldn't tell them they can take as much as they want." Astrid said.

" I think you're right agent Farnsworth, they were like delightful mice feasting on a rotting carcass they'd stumbled upon." Walter said then walked back into the house.

" I get what you mean, but I could of done without the metaphor." Astrid said grimacing at Walter's disturbing analogy.

"Sorry, Peter tells me, I should keep those kinds of thoughts to myself." Walter said.

"It's ok, Walter, why don't we fill this back up, I'm sure they'll be more children coming by." Astrid said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Really, they'll be more?!" Walter said getting excited again.

"Yeah, this is a big neighborhood, I'm sure of it." Astrid said.

"Then yes, we should refill the bowl right away, so they will have enough." Walter said scurrying excitedly into the kitchen.

Astrid,just smiled and walked after him, and sure enough as they finished filling up the bowl, they again heard the sound of the doorbell ringing and children laughing.

* * *

**CHELSEA MASSACHUSETTS : MARTIN RESIDENCE**

Olivia sat chatting with Jessica, as Peter, Mark, and some other guys talked sports across the room.

"So, Liv, how did you and Peter meet?" Jessica asked, Olivia hadn't really told her much about Peter except that they'd been dating for a few months now.

" Well, we work together at the FBI, so we met there." Olivia said leaving out the particular circumstances that led them to be working together.

"Oh, you didn't tell me he was an agent." Jessica said surprised, she thought agents couldn't date, unless, they were keeping their relationship a secret.

"That's because he's not, Peter's more of a... consultant." Olivia said explaining it as simply as possible.

"What kind of consultant?" Jessica asked, getting curious.

"Sorry, that's classified, Jess." Olivia said .

"Ooo, mysterious, I like it." Jessica said laughing, she was used to the FBI's secretiveness, so it wasn't a big deal.

"So I guess you're done fishing?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I have to say though, that he seems like a great guy, and it's like you're different, you're happier than I've seen you in a long time." Jessica said.

"That's because I am...different." Olivia said smiling and thinking about the ups and downs of the past year and a half.

"Because of him?" Jessica asked, but she already knew the answer, she could tell by the way Olivia's face lit up when she said Peter's name.

"That's part of it, work has its up and downs, its bad days and badder days. But somehow , no matter the situation he always finds a way to make me smile." Olivia said smiling as she looked at Peter, who was across the room. As if he could sense her starring at him, he turned around and as their eye's met, he smiled at her, before returning to the conversation with Mark and the other guys.

"Are you in love with him?" Jessica asked, which threw Olivia off guard.

"Not sure yet, but I think I could be." Olivia said regaining her composure, and turning her full attention back to Jessica.

"I've got news for you chica, from the looks of things, you already are, and you've fallen hard, he has too." Jessica said noticing the sparkle in Olivia's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I have..." Olivia said admitting it out loud for the first time.

"You should tell him...when you're ready." Jessica said knowing that it wasn't always easy for her friend to open up to people.

"Hey, can I steal Marilyn away from you, for a second." Peter said appearing, Olivia was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see him walk across the room.

"Sure, I should probably spend sometime with Captain Mark, over there." Jessica said giving Olivia a knowing look and smile before walking over to Mark.

"Miss me?" Olivia said with a smirk.

"Always." Peter said then leaned in and kissed her. They weren't much for PDA,but Peter couldn't help himself.

"Do you wanna grab some fresh air." Olivia said.

"Sure." Peter said and before he knew it Olivia was leading him to the slide door that led out to a patio area on the side of Jessica's house.

Once they were outside, Olivia was the one to pull Peter into a kiss. Peter wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Peter..." Olivia said when they broke the kiss to regain their breathe.

"Yeah, Liv." Peter said looking into her eye's. He could tell she wanted to tell him something.

"I...I love you..." Olivia said, and when Peter didn't respond right away, fear began to settle on her, fear, that despite them dating, he hadn't reached that level yet.

"I love you too, Olivia." Peter finally said crushing her fears. He had been shocked by her words, he'd loved her for so long, and he couldn't believe he'd heard her say it.

"You do?" Olivia said a bit of doubt still lingering in her mind.

"Yeah, always, sweetheart." Peter said then kissed her.

"Happy Halloween Peter." Olivia said when they broke the kiss.

"Happy Halloween Olivia." Peter said then they slipped back into the house, smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

**A/n: **_Because of my lack of a background in all things Halloween I had a bit of trouble writing this,which is one of the reasons why it took so long, but inspiration kicked in today, and I hope the Halloween parts were ok and that you weren't disappointed by how small the Walter part was, but this story was written to mainly focus on Bolivia. Anyway I want to thank you all again for supporting me and this story, whether you read and reviewed every chapter, every other chapter, or just read without reviewing I appreciate it and hope you continue to support my current and future stories._**  
**

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
